


As Long As You're Here

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [28]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: For once, the older son of Sparda refrained from unsheathing Yamato despite the clicks and squeaks filling the vehicle he was on.





	As Long As You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> 55\. "I don't mind."

Having spent much of his life in solitude, Vergil was no good at dealing with noise: he would kill whatever was bothering him, which was the fastest – and easiest – solution.

For once, however, the older son of Sparda refrained from unsheathing Yamato despite the clicks and squeaks filling the vehicle he was on.

His fingers twitched, urging him to follow his instinct and slash the source of the noise. Vergil knew he would comply, were he not on the van that doubled as Nero's _Devil May Cry_. The swordsman opened his eyes to look at the person fiddling with some ugly gadget on the table nearby.

Though Nero had grown a new right arm back on the Qliphoth, he still used Devil Breakers in combats. So it made perfect sense that he did maintenance work on the mechanical hands, as he did his other weapons. There was no way Vergil could fault the devil hunter for doing an important part of his job.

Also, the young man wouldn't have needed such gizmos if it hadn't been for Vergil barging in on him to take…

The older man shuddered at the memory of Nero kneeling onto a pool of blood after losing his right arm. "…you okay?"

Contrary to what Vergil though, he had apparently mumbled the question out loud, judging by Nero's reactions. 

"What's with you, old man?" Nero lifted his head to glare at Vergil, as if to search for an answer the older man didn't know how to provide. The hunter shook his head moments later and shifted his attention back to the task at hand.

Vergil, of all people in the world, had no right to complain of whatever noise his son was making, and even less so when the father himself had caused the inconvenience. _I don't mind as long as you're here_ , Vergil reminded himself as he made another attempt to read his favourite poems.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
